


Bottom of the World

by Wishme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/pseuds/Wishme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost empty bottle holds no questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom of the World

The amber liquid beads at the bottom of the glass, fragmenting the already low light, shimmering against his already blurred vision. He’s lost count of the times he’s filled the glass, the bottle sinking slowly lower. He watched the sun slip behind the trees, the moon rise and now stares unblinking at the unfocused stars—they used to make more sense before he fell in cold flame. They used to call him brother, sing him songs through the eons. Now, cold and silent: dead.

 

Somewhere, between the slats of dock, reality fell. There is no “I”, but air heaving in and out, swept along by villi; grains of wood wedged under fingernails, slowly dying; hair follicles twisting, constricting, before letting go of roots and lifting away. There is nothing but decay.

 

Nothing but silence broken by waves determined to keep on slapping against the dock he’s seen too many times in dreams not his own. Nothing but an emptying bottle empty of answers. Nothing but the threads of this coat unraveling. Nothing but this body, liminal in creation. Not human, not angel, not beloved, not mourned, but betrayed.

 

Glass empty, the creature counted as sacrifice, as betrayer, looks into the silence of the heavens and waits.

 

They will come. 


End file.
